Of Bells, Roses, and Alice
by Kindergartener-at-Heart
Summary: DISCONTINUED. It’s a triangle, technically hexagon, of love. Jasper loves Alice, who supposedly likes Emmett, who loves Rose, who supposedly likes Edward, who loves Bella, who supposedly likes Jasper. Who will end up with whom?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Again!**

**BxE AxJ RxEM Don't mistake it! Occurs in the late 1800s/ early 1900s. All human.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda no own Twilight blah, you know the stuff. **

**Of Bells, Roses, and Alice**

**Chapter One-Fiancées?**

I woke up, blinking.

My head swarmed with thoughts.

What was today again?

Oh yes. I forgot. We were to meet Rosalie's and my fiancée and family. Edward and Jasper Cullen, presumably princes of Birmingham, were the gentlemen who were to wed with us. So their family will stay at our home until the wedding.

Annabelle, my mother, had wanted Rosalie and I to wed at the same time, so at the exact second I was seventeen years of age, she had contacted the Cullen family so we could unite.

I laid there for a few more minutes, and then slowly got up, my head throbbing from the movement. My maid, Alison, must've heard because she immediately came into the room, carrying breakfast. I could smell Alice's strong floral scent, and I felt myself sighing involuntarily. Ah, sweet, sweet Alice. Both literally and figuratively.

I could always count on her. She's like a loving sister of mine.

"Miss Bel-la! I brought your food!" Alice sang. She spun in a circle, then glided to me, placing the tray on my lap. I giggled, and sat up. Alice was always graceful and perky, not to mention pretty. I, on the other hand, was clumsy and awkward. She should be the princess.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're guests will soon." She winked at me, and headed arrive towards my closet to look for an outfit. I stared at my food. Caviar. Eww… Mother knows I don't like fish eggs.

Of course, my mother, Annabelle, isn't really my real mother. She's my stepmother, and her daughter, Rosalie, is my stepsister. Annabelle is terrifyingly beautiful, and so is Rose. They are pretty much the same. Except for the fact that my stepmother is kind, and Rose, though pretty on the outside, is haughty.

My real mother, Rea, is somewhere in Manchester, probably living her life. She left when I was but only four, because she was sick of the 'queen' business. That's like her, silly and carefree. And with the attention span of a goldfish.

My father, Charles, though a bold king, is a softie for the likes of me. He's a hard worker, but he always has time to have a little family bonding moment. That's why I love him.

I tasted the caviar, and felt the little eggs move against my tongue. Trying not to make a retching noise, I silently spat the disgusting food out, hiding it in a napkin. Sure, I didn't like it, but what about manners? Annabelle had been teaching me all those… _fascinating_… tricks on saying "thank you" or "please." But hey, every defensive mother does that, right?

Instead, I drank my orange juice. Simple, sweet orange juice. I smiled as the cool liquid flowed down my throat.

Ahhhh…

"Bellsy, are you finished?" Alice always had little names for me, and she didn't treat me like what all those other chambermaids and butlers did. I had finished the biscuit and butter, don't forget the orange juice, but didn't even touch the caviar.

I nodded, set the tray aside, and went to go see what Alice had for me.

She held a brilliant midnight blue gown, long sleeved with a 'v' neck. It went all the way down, covering my ankles, and almost my feet, too. I loved it. But when did I get it? I've never seen it here. Oh no, has mother been buying more dresses for Alice to smuggle into my closet?

"It's beautiful, Alice," I gasped.

"Well, go try it on, miss." She grinned widely. I didn't have to hear that again. I quickly took off my nightgown, and put on the underskirts and such. Then I slipped the dress on. Oooh! Satin!

"Excuse me." I turned to Alice, eyes widening. Oh no.

"Fantastic," I muttered underneath my breath. A corset. I'm not that great with corsets, after fainting in them possibly too many times. My face paled, and I waited. Alice wrapped it around my waist.

"Breathe in tight," she giggled. I sucked in air, so my stomach expanded, making it less tight when I exhaled.

"Bella," she whined, giving me a reprimanding look.

"Fine, fine." I let go, my stomach go back to its usual size, and Alice tied the darn thing. Tightly.

"A-alice," I gasped, pretending.

"Miss, I know you're faking. They'll be here soon, anyways. We need to get ready." I sighed, well, tried to, and nodded. Alison grabbed my hand and tugged me downstairs, into the grand hall.

Alice let go quickly, before anybody could see, and we bid goodbye. I accidentally stepped on my skirt, and that made me fall flat on my face. I blushed furiously as all of the butlers and maids came running.

"Princess Isabella, are you okay?"

"Miss Bella!"

"Oh gosh, not again!" As you can see, this happens frequently. I got up, others brushing me off, and I thanked them. Walking through the hall, I came to Charles, the king, and my other protective parent.

Father was talking to another noble, and his eyes met mine. Apparently, he shooed the person off to talk to me.

"Hello, darling." He kissed me on the forehead. I smiled, blushing slightly.

"How are you do-"

"MOTHER! WHO PUT THESE HERE?!" We turned suddenly, startled, and I saw Rosalie holding a bouquet of lilies.

"You know I like ROSES! For my name!" She was in a bad mood. Annabelle scrambled towards her, and snatched the lilies away.

"Honey, they match better with the room." Rose groaned, and waved them off.

"You know how much I like roses." She hissed. Uh oh. Mother daughter combat.

"Darling." Her voice turned cold.

"Yes, mother." Sure, Annabelle is sweet and nice, but sometimes… you just don't want to know. She replaced the lilies back into the vase, and started conversing with a planner.

Turning back to my father, I grinned. He chuckled back, and continued.

"So, how are yo-"

"They're here!" Perfect. My father's going to murder. I giggled, and we got into line. The doors creaked open, and I couldn't help but gasp, loudly not to mention.

Standing there was the most beautiful looking family of people.

Unfortunately, being me, I had made a sudden move, and a mass of blur resolved into me on the ground. I had tripped by trying to catch myself, stepping on my dress, causing me to fall, and managing to knock down two more people.

"Oww…" I rubbed my head, my eyes squeezed shut. Great. Another trip. I heard many footsteps scramble around me.

"Are you okay, princess?" I looked up, into the eyes of an extremely handsome man with bronze hair, and a pair of striking emerald green eyes.

"Prince Jasper?" I felt my breathe stand still. Maybe Alice had tied the corset too tight. Oh gosh. I couldn't breathe!

"No, princess. Edward." I heard the velvety voice one last time before I fainted.

**I changed some names, like Renee to Rea, Charlie to Charles, and Alice to Alison. But not too shabby, eh? Haha. See ya next time, and remember kids, reading gives you knowledge, but reviews get you COOKIES!**


	2. AN IMPORTANT

**Dear Readers,**

**Yes, another Author's Note, unfortunately.**

**I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating in such a looong time!! School, though being boredom, obviously hates me by giving me, you know, that horrible word, **_**homework**_**. Also, writer's block has been blocking my way -pun intended... or not?- from my stories. It's hard for me to be having that many ongoing stories; I'm stupid. So I'll probably be going with about three stories -Winston High and The Cullen Show, to be exact- and so the other left-out stories will have to wait, and of course, all of you wonderful people do too!! -Sniff sniff- Please understand, and stick with me!**

**This AN is also on every other one of my stories, and on my profile also. Just to inform everyone. Hehe…**

**Of Bells, Roses, and Alice: Ok, so, I do have ideas on this story. It's just a little messed up. For updates, it's not gonna be soon, sad to say. Just think of this first chapter as a preview of the story.**

**And again, I'm truly sorry.**

**-The Kindergartener**

**P.S. How cheesy is this AN??**

**:D**


End file.
